


French Angel

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, French Louis, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tongue Fucking, Underage Louis, Underage Smoking, Unsafe Sex, age kink, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how Harry takes Louis back to his house so his friends can rape him, but I couldn't go through with that, so it's about french sixteen year old Louis fucking twenty one year old Harry. I don't know. It's pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the carless mistakes. There might me a part two. I'm lazy.

"Look what I found!" 

Harry cheers as he pushes the petite boy through the door to his hangout (garage). 

Liam, Niall and Zayn all look up from the hookah machine they where using. 

"Wow, he's gorgeous." 

Zayn says as he makes his way over to the bond and gagged boy in Harry's grip. 

"Yeah he is. I got him in my car at the drive in… silly little lad." 

Niall and Liam soon make their way over to examine the visiter. 

They look him over; blue eyes, golden skin, thin pink lips split by one of Harry's old ties hands bound by handcuffs in front of his body, and black skinnies unbuttoned to show the front if his green briefs. 

"You guys like?" 

Harry asks as he rubs his hand up the boys arm. The other lads nod and continue staring at Louis hungrily. 

"What's your name, pretty boy?" 

Liam asks as he unties the tie. The boy licks his lips and chokes, 

"Louis-" 

"Mm, French are you?" 

Zayn asks him. Louis nods and looks down. Liam chuckles and says, 

"French and he sure is a shy little bug." 

Harry smiles and walks Louis into the room more. 

"Not really… I was just eating his arse out in the car, and he was moaning like a proper slut." 

The boys laugh, then Niall asks, 

"How'd his arse taste?" 

"Very sweet, and innocent." 

Zayn moans and says, 

"God, I need to get my hands on him." 

Harry chuckles and says, 

"No need to be impatient, lads. We'll take turns." 

The others nod, and Louis just stays quite. Harry walks Louis over the couch, and sits him down. Louis whimpers as he looks to the ground. Harry coos and cups his red cheek. 

"Don't be scared, baby. We'll take good care of you." 

Harry says gently before uncuffing his wrists. The other boys come over to him, and watch as Harry says, 

"Take your kit off, show the lads what they can have." 

Louis shakes his head and starts to cry. Harry looks to the other lads and nods off to the right. The boys move to the other side of the garage to give them some space. 

"Now, angel," 

Harry starts as he squats in front of him. Louis looks at him with only fear in his eyes. 

"I know you're scared, but it's not helping being shy… The boys are gonna have you weather you like it or not." 

Louis shakes at the though of them being rough with him. He feels Harry's hands pull on his shirt. Louis whimpers and lets him pull if over his head. Harry throws the shirt to the side and pulls his off jeans. 

Once Louis is down to his briefs, Harry calls Zayn over. 

"You can have him for a bit, Zayn." 

Zayn nods with a smiles and Harry walks over to the other boys. 

Zayn pushes off his jeans and boxers and pulls off his shirt. His cock is already hard and sticking straight out. He moved over to Louis, and pulls him off the couch. Zayn brings the boys small hand to his cock and wraps it around the girth. 

"Stroke if for me, love." 

Louis nods slowly and strokes it lightly. Zayn growls and pushes Louis to his knees. 

"Maybe your mouth will be better." 

He says as he holds Louis' head, and pushes his hard cock between his lips. 

Louis cringes and closes his eyes. Zayn pulls his hair and snaps, 

"Eyes up here." 

Louis opens his eyes and looks up at Zayn as he starts to thrust into his mouth. 

"How's it going, Zayn?" 

Harry asks as he rests a hand on his lower back. Zayn nods as he continues to rock into his mouth. Harry smiles and leans in to kiss on his neck. Zayn moans and pushes further into Louis' mouth. Louis chokes and goes to pull off, but Harry holds his head back in place. 

"Take it slut." 

He murmurs down to him as he licks up to Zayn's jaw to suck on the stubble covered skin. 

Soon, Zayn is finishing inside of Louis' mouth; leaving his cock inside until it's completely soft. 

Louis cringes as his cock slides out, leaving his mouth full of hot come. 

Louis spits it out onto the carpeted floor. Harry shrugs. 

"That's just one more load you have to take in your mouth, baby." 

Louis frowns and sighs, 

"Can I not be doing this?" 

His voice comes out higher than intended, and Zayn laughs, 

"What a sweet little voice you have." 

Louis rolls his eyes, and wipes his mouth. 

"I just want Harry to fuck me." 

Zayn looks to Harry with a grin. 

"Oh, so he's here for you." 

Harry puts his hands up and exclaims, 

"I didn't know that!" 

Louis smiles and crawls over to Harry. He pulls on Harry's jeans and looks up at him with pleading eyes. Harry cups Louis' cheek and gives Zayn a look. Zayn nods and walks over to the other lads to smoke. 

"You really want me to fuck you?" 

"Duh, Harry, I got in your car to fuck you… I still want to, just not your friends." 

He says, the French accent making Harry's dick harden. Harry coos and leans down to press kisses against his pink lips. 

"I'm sorry, Louis." 

Louis nods and stands up. Harry wraps his arms around him. 

"I was scared you guys were gonna rape me…" 

Harry chuckles and says, 

"We were…" 

Louis looks at him with wide eyes. Harry smiles and says, 

"Not anymore, it's just me and you. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay… Do you do this often?" 

Harry shrugs and says, 

"Not really, only like 5 times." 

Louis' jaw drops. 

"What the fuck, Harry? That's illegal." 

"They usually end up /loving/ all the attention, and a good fucking." 

Louis grips the back of Harry's shirt and says, 

"Well I don't like more than 1 dick in me. I'm not a slut." 

"How about you come up to my room, then?" 

He says quietly. Louis nods. Harry looks back to his friends who look high as kites. He grabs Louis' hand, and pulls him out of the garage, and up to his room. He throws Louis on the bed, and crawls on top of him. 

"Thanks." 

Louis says before kissing Harry quickly. Harry smiles and pulls off his shirt. Louis runs his hands down his chest, and pinches his nipple. 

"Oh, there's 4. That's cool." 

He says quietly. Harry chuckles and kisses over his collarbones. 

"I like your accent. It's cool." 

Louis giggles as Harry says that and strands on the side of the bed. He pushes off his jeans and boxers, then grabs lube and a condom off the side table. He puts the condom on the pillows next to Louis, and puts the lube on the side of the bed. He gets in between Louis' legs, and pulls his little pants off. Louis strokes his cock, but Harry pushes his hand off. 

"No touching, baby." 

Harry says sweetly. Louis giggles and nods. Harry smiles and leans down to lick up his cock. Harry smiles as it twitches. He puts it in his mouth and starts sucking up and down his length. 

"Oui, Harry… suck my cock." 

He moans as Harry starts massaging his balls. Harry pulls off, and says,

"Talk to me in French, baby." 

Louis nods quickly and says, 

"Oh, des thats vraiment bon ... mm." 

Harry picks up some of the words from when he took a French class in year 9. He sucks a bit firmer, and takes more in. 

Louis feels like he's going to bust to soon, but he thinks he won't have a problem coming more than 1 more time after, so he bucks into Harry's mouth and shouts, 

"Je vais venir!" 

Harry didn't understand what he said, but he can guess when he feels his come spilling into his mouth in quick spurts. He swallows it all down like it was the sweetest juice. 

Louis pants incomprehensible word in French as his orgasm flows through his body. Harry sucks on the inside of his thigh, leaving a red mark. He kisses up Louis' small and soft body, to his pouted lips. Louis run his fingers though Harry's hair as he kisses his lips softly and cups his cheek. He can feel Harry's cock drag across his thigh. Harry kisses his nose, and reaches over the bed for the lube. When he gets it, he sits up, and straddles Louis' lap. Louis grabs the condom, and opens it. Harry looks down to his hard cock, then back at Louis. Louis chuckles and rolls the condom down his cock. Harry hands him the lube, and closes his eyes as he smears it on. 

"Okay." 

Louis says as he wipes his hand on the sheets. Harry growls, 

"You're gonna be the one washing those in the morning." 

Louis smirks and looks up at him. 

"Mm, so I'm spending the night?" 

Harry shrugs, and says, 

"Depends on how well you ride." 

Louis pushes Harry onto his back, and crawls on top of him and straddles him. 

"You can rate me." 

Louis says as he reaches around and holds Harry's cock up to his hole. Harry grips his hips, and rubs them softly as Louis pushes back onto him. 

"Fuck, Louis." 

He breathes as his tip pushes through the tightness. Louis moans, and quickly pushes back more. Harry squeezes his hips and says, 

"Don't hurt yourself." 

Louis chuckles and bottoms out. 

"I can take a cock." 

Harry's eyes flutter shut as Louis' hole pulls him in. 

"H-How old are you?" 

Harry grunts out as Louis starts rocking back and forth on his thick cock. 

"Turned sixteen in December." 

Harry's eyes pop open. 

"Sixteen?!" 

"Mhm… How about you?" 

Louis asks as if he doesn't have the guy dick who practically kidnapped him, and almost got him caught in a gang bang. 

"Fuck- I'm twenty one." 

Louis hum and says, 

"I love fucking guys older than me… especially when it's such a big gap." 

Harry moans loudly as Louis picks up the pace. Louis twists one of Harry's nipples and watches him buck his hips up. 

"Mm, I'm suppose to be riding you. Hips still." 

He says quietly. Harry brings his hands down to his arse, and squeezes them. 

"I've been dying for you to touch me." 

Louis moans as he reaches for Harry's hands and brings them up to his chest. Harry rubs his rosy nipples, and watches as needy whines spill from his mouth. Harry fondles his nipple, as he moves down to stroke his hard cock. Louis whines more as he comes onto Harry's stomach without warning. Harry strokes him through it, then wipes up the come and feeds it into Louis' mouth. Louis sucks on his fingers as he continues to ride Harry. 

"God, Louis." 

He breathes before pulling Louis to lay on his chest, and roping off the condom. He jerks his cock up to Louis' hole, and shoots ropes of come onto it. Louis nibbles at Harry's ear as he feels the come paint his cheeks. 

When Harry comes down from his high, he pulls Louis so they're in the 69 position.

"Bon appétit."

He chuckles as he licks up all the come, and kisses and licks his stretched hole. 

"Se sent si bon." 

Louis moans to him as he pushes back on his face more. Harry grips his cheeks, and spreads them wide open. He prods his tongue into his hole, and tastes his velvety walls. 

Not long later, Louis' dick is sticking straight out. Harry strokes him quickly as he continues to eat his arse. 

"Oh, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas." 

Louis groans as his dick twitches, searching for the orgasm he can almost taste. Harry growls and bites his right cheek. Louis screams as a 3rd orgasm is ripped from him. He only shoots about 2 spurts, but it's enough to leave him panting. Louis turns around, and lays chest to chest with him. 

"Ugh, Louis. You just laid in come." 

Louis giggles and suggests, 

"Then we should probably hop into the shower, yeah?" 

Harry smirks and says, 

"You're so cheeky." 

Louis laughs and stands up. Harry follows, and leads him into the bathroom down the hall. He turns on the shower to hot, and pulls Louis under the spray with him. Harry grabs the loofa hanging up, and squirts body wash onto it. He rubs it around Louis' tummy and smiles down at him. 

"You're cute." 

He says quietly. Louis giggles,

"So are you." 

Harry leans down, and kisses his lips. Louis bites his bottom lips, and sucks on it. Harry growls and picks Louis up. He wraps Louis' legs around his waist, and continues kissing him. Louis groans as Harry pushes him against the wall. He was about to go munch around on his golden little neck, but asks, 

"Aren't your parents going to wonder where you are?" 

Louis mouthes at his jaw and shakes his head. 

"I live with my friend, Stan. He won't mind if I stay." 

"Mm, that's cool. You think he'll give you shit if I drop you off tomorrow with you limping?" 

Louis chuckles as says, 

"Well, I think he'll find it funnier if you had to carry me to the door because I couldn't walk." 

"Oh, that sounds good to me." 

Harry says quietly as he dips back in to kiss him, but Louis turns his head. 

"You never rated me." 

Louis says. Harry smiles as says, 

"You where a 9." 

"A 9?!" 

"Yeah. You didn't kiss me while you rode me." 

Louis scoffs and says, 

"Well I'm sorry. I can't get the perfect angle if I'm hunched over you, babe." 

Harry shrugs and kisses Louis' nose. 

"You can make up for it later." 

Louis smiles and kisses his lips. 

xx 

Forty five minutes later, Harry and Louis make it back to Harry's room. Louis sits on the edge and watches as Harry looks through his dresser. 

"I'm fine going naked." 

Louis says. Harry laughs and turns around with a baggy with 4 thick blunts. 

"Do you smoke, baby?" 

He's asks him as he sits next to Louis. Louis shakes his head and looks up at Harry. Harry smiles and opens the bag. He hands a blunt to Louis, and goes to the side table. He puts the bag down, and grabs a lighter and sits against the pillows, 

"Come here." 

Harry says. Louis scoots back and sits next to Harry. Harry takes the blunt from Louis, and puts it between his own lips. He lights it up, and takes a puff. He exhales it and looks to Louis. 

"Want to try?" 

"Uh, I guess…" 

Harry hands it to Louis and watches as he puts if between his lips. Louis sucks in, and exhales slowly. Harry cheers, 

"You didn't even choke!" 

Louis chuckles and takes another hit. 

"My mouth is pretty skilled." 

Harry puts his arms around his waist and pulls the blunt away from him. 

"This shit is expensive." 

Louis snatches it back, and puts it between his lips. 

"You have 3 more." 

Harry rolls his eyes as Louis takes another hit. 

"You're such a bitch when you get high." 

Louis sighs and hands it back. 

"Fine, get high too." 

"Thank you!" 

Harry says smiling. He takes a few hits, then hands it to Louis. Louis giggles and says, 

"Weed is cool." 

Harry chuckles and kisses his head. 

xx 

A half a hour later, Louis is licking Harry's neck, and whispering words in French. 

"You're the cutest little thing, but I can't understand you." 

Louis laughs, 

"Sorry, I forget… I want to take you to Paris, Harry. I'll show you the- what's that thing?" 

"What thing, love?" 

Harry asks his softly. Louis murmurs, 

"The tall thingy, with the legs, and yeah. It looks kinda like you!" 

Harry puts the burnt out, and grabs a fresh one. 

"Oh, the Effie tower!" 

Harry laughs and lights the blunt. He takes a long hit, and holds it in his mouth. He leans into Louis, and pushes his lips against his. Louis opens his mouth and lets Harry blow the smoke into it. Louis smiles and lets it out slowly then leans back into Harry to kiss him. Harry kisses him slowly, and licks into his mouth. Louis bites his tongue and pulls away. 

"Oh, sorry, you scared me." 

He says seriously, then bursts out laughing. Harry giggles and moves to Louis neck. Harry bites at his collarbone, and mumbles stuff about how pretty his skin is. 

Some how, Louis ends up sprawled out with Harry sucking on his nipples. 

"Do you think if you suck long enough, milk will come out?" 

Harry looks up at him and says, 

"Maybe if you were preggers." 

Louis covers them and giggles. 

"You'll be fine." 

Harry bites his fingers to move his hand, and goes back to sucking on his nipple. Louis giggles and says, 

"Suck on my cock. I know milk will come out." 

Harry laughs and licks down his body and to his cock. Harry nibbles on the girth and feels it harden even more. Louis pushes his fingers through Harry's hair, and scratches his scalp lightly. Harry hums contently and sucks his cock into his mouth. 

"GOODNIGHT, HARRY!" 

Niall yells as he bursts open the door. Harry pulls off of Louis, and looks at Niall. 

"Get the fuck out of my room." 

Niall whines and walks over to Louis. 

"But you have a pretty little angel." 

Louis giggles and blushes as Niall strokes his cheek. Harry frowns and punches Niall's leg. He then snarls, 

"Don't touch him. He's mine." 

Louis giggles down at Harry. Niall shrugs and stumbles out of the room. 

"Whatever, Harry, and French Angel." 

Niall says before his slams the door shut. 

"That son of a bitch better have been drunk."

Harry says as looks up at Louis who has, glassy and red rimmed, blue eyes. 

"You are a little French angel, aren't you?" 

Louis giggles and pulls on his curls. 

"I /ammm/, Harry. But can you light up another one?" 

Harry looks down to see Louis' cock limp against his stomach. He would be offended, but Louis is making grabby hands toward the lighter and whining. 

"Just a few more hits, you're already fucked." 

Harry moves up the bed, and pulls Louis so he's sitting between his legs. Louis rests his head back on his shoulder. Harry watches as his eyes slowly close, and how he grips Harry's left hand in his own.

"Sleepy, Louis?" 

"Mhm…" 

Louis hums. Harry chuckles and whispers, 

"No more weed for Louis?" 

"No more weed for Louis." 

Louis says slowly. Harry laughs and switches off the lamp, and lays back. Louis rolls over so he's next to Harry. 

"Where you going?" 

Harry whines. Louis giggles and says, 

"Find me." 

Harry laughs and says, 

"You need sleep, love." 

Louis smiles and Harry spoons him. 

"Night, Harry, baby, love muffin, sugar plum, pumpkin head, sugar dick, honey b-" 

"Goodnight, Louis." 

Harry's says through the biggest smile he's had in a while. 

Soon, Harry hears soft little breathes coming from from Louis. He coos, and holds him tighter. 

xx 

The next day, Harry wakes up with Louis' warm, naked body draped over his. He strokes his hair, and coos, 

"Louis?" 

He doesn't move an inch. Harry smiles and lays Louis down next to him. He rolls out of the bed, and pulls on some boxers, and a jumper. He grabs another jumper, and lays it on the bed. Louis rolls around a little bit, and notices Harry isn't there. He makes a whiny noise, and pulls the blanket over himself. Harry smiles and walks over to him. He gets back in bed with him, and under the covers. 

"Harry."

Louis sighs as he wraps his arm around his chest like last night. Louis pushes his arse back so it's right over Harry's crotch. 

"Can you fuck me?" 

Louis asks politely. Harry chuckles and nods against the pillow. He brings his hand up, and pushes 2 fingers into Louis mouth. Louis sucks on them until Harry thinks they are wet enough. He brings them under the blankets, and pushes them both into Louis' hole. Louis moans and says, 

"Ugh, just go. I'm loose enough." 

Harry shrugs and pulls his fingers out. He spit in his hand a few times, and rubs it on his cock. He lines up to Louis' hole, and pushes halfway in. 

"Oh, fuck-" 

Louis cries out as he feels Harry's dick slide into him. Harry kisses his shoulder, and strokes his cock lazily. 

"Sh, baby, I got you." 

Harry coos as he starts fucking into him. 

Now long after, Louis is coming into Harry hand, and Harry into Louis' arse, filling him up with hot come. 

"Well this calls for another shower, yeah?" 

Louis asks as Harry pulls his dick out. 

"Don't you mean a make out session in a steamy shower?" 

"Yep." 

Louis says, rolling out of bed, Harry follows behind. 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
